


Судьбы хуже смерти

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, canon typical identity issues, canon typical mindfuckery, canon typical war crimes, неоднократная смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Занзибарлэнд был их детищем, и они планировали быть с ним до конца.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Судьбы хуже смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_Stula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/gifts).



В столовой было невероятно душно, хотя кондиционеры работали на полную, просто мощности не хватало на такую комнату и такую толпу. Стоило поинтересоваться, чем занят заведующий по административной части, и когда он последний раз спускался к солдатам. Не то чтобы им не было наплевать: сгрудившись вокруг стола, они кричали, и даже сидящие в углу офицеры не пытались им помешать. Когда один из офицеров всё-таки призвал солдат к тишине, робко, как будто для проформы, никто не обратил на него внимания. 

Удивительно, что из всех — именно этот. На него он поставил бы в последнюю очередь, не из-за роста даже, просто светилось в глазах что-то этакое, слишком много понимания или слишком мало слепой веры. Но он был чист, иных тут не держали, и с интеллектом у него всё было в порядке. На идиоте ничего не сработало бы, не хватило бы мозговых мощностей. 

Изрядно потрепав, победителя выпустили из леса мельтешащих рук; кто-то водрузил ему на голову порядком помятый алый берет. Парень повернулся и устремил на него этот свой пристальный умный взгляд, будто знал что-то, хотя не мог, никак не мог. Пришлось силком себя успокаивать, растягивать губы в улыбке и салютовать кружкой. Парень улыбнулся в ответ, по-американски скаля зубы. Нет, всё-таки показалось. 

Чтобы спастись от шума, он вышел на опоясывающий корпус балкон, где его немедленно придавил нестерпимый зной казахстанских степей. Тело взмокло под замшевой рубашкой, особенно в местах, где её перечёркивал патронташ. Жаром дышали раскалённые перила, разогретая плитка, даже окрашенный белым корпус. Специальная заказанная из США краска, отражающая до девяноста восьми процентов ультрафиолета, а толку. 

Он успел несколько минут полюбоваться на пустошь вокруг, когда дверь отворилась, и на балкон вышел один из офицеров, немолодой мужчина с глубокими кругами под глазами. Выражение лица его было утомлённым, искажённым застарелой мигренью. Он прикурил, потом повернулся и прищурился, явно озадаченный видом шатающегося по базе чужака.

Глаза его соскользнули на кобуру. 

— О, это вы! — воскликнул он. 

Оцелот улыбнулся. У мужчины была среднеазиатская наружность, этнический казах, из местных. Ещё в двадцатом веке учёные открыли кроссрасовый эффект, согласно которому люди отличали лица представителей своей расы на пятнадцать процентов чаще, чем лица представителей других рас. Он не заметил особого эффекта на себе — на протяжении почти трёх десятков лет он вполне успешно отличал одного европеоида от другого, но и различать представителей разных азиатских народностей стал куда лучше.

— Приехали посмотреть на победителя? — поинтересовался офицер воодушевлённо, придвигаясь поближе. Не каждый день удаётся поговорить с неуловимым призраком Занзибарлэнда, с правой рукой самого Биг Босса. — И как вам? 

— А вам? — спросил Оцелот вместо ответа. Офицер рассмеялся, расплевав вокруг вонючий дым: местный табак был страшным дерьмом, которое офицерский состав курил исключительно из патриотизма. 

— Думаю, как же обидно, что по возрасту не прохожу. — Он оперся локтями на балкон, не замечая жара, и мечтательно всмотрелся вдаль. — Да и физическая кондиция… Понятно, что для такой роли человек должен быть в полном расцвете сил. 

Оцелот похмыкал. 

— Хороший выбор всё же, — спохватился офицер, будто решив похвалить лично Оцелота. — Если б не, — он пощёлкал пальцами, — был бы майором через несколько лет. 

— А так станет майором уже сейчас, — доброжелательно заметил Оцелот. Офицер улыбнулся — той же широкой и бессмысленной улыбкой, которая всегда пугала Оцелота сильнее, чем любое другое проявление эмоций. 

— Вот уж точно, — сказал он без тени сомнений. 

Ай да агитпроп, подумал Оцелот. Нужно будет организовать им всем премии. 

Сигарета затухла; вместе с ней затух разговор. Отсалютовав, офицер вернулся в столовую, а Оцелот спустился по внешней лестнице к плацу, где на горячем асфальте солдаты отрабатывали приёмы ближнего боя. Кто-то из новеньких попытался преградить Оцелоту дорогу, и он покорно остановился, дожидаясь, пока Джон закончит с демонстрацией и обратит на него внимание. 

Его роста хватало, чтобы смотреть поверх рядов алых беретов на самое сердце плаца.

Джон никогда не отказывал новобранцам в практике, если не был занят чем-то поважнее, а Оцелот никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии посмотреть на спарринг. 

Соперник атаковал Джона не в полную силу, явно боясь навредить, и быстро поплатился за небрежность: подпустив его на расстояние вытянутой руки, Джон играючи сбил удар и контратаковал в подбородок. Дерись он взаправду, противник уже лежал бы у его ног, но ребро ладони только обозначило удар. Второй рукой Джон придержал новобранца за шиворот и тут же притянул к себе, чтобы сказать что-то на ухо. 

Новобранец, раскрасневшийся то ли от смущения, то ли от жары, кивнул и вытянулся по струнке. Джон похлопал его по плечу, потом обернулся и заметил наконец Оцелота. 

Он махнул офицеру вольно и пошёл навстречу. В его движениях не было ни грузности, ни осторожности, которая появлялась с возрастом: опаски человека, не знавшего наверняка, что разболится у него сегодня. Джону не были знакомы ни боль, ни страх, сколько Оцелот его помнил. На покой он уходил на своих двоих — и только тогда, когда хотел. 

— Вот и ты, — сказал он, останавливаясь рядом. Из внутреннего кармана он извлёк сигару, словно только и ждал, когда появится Оцелот. Зажигалку тот выхватил почти так же стремительно, как выхватывал револьвер. 

— Вот и я, — согласился он, прикрывая пламя от ветра. Воздух был горячим, сухим и пыльным, как из засорившейся тепловой пушки, пахло расплавленным битумом, но Джону всё было нипочём. 

Он ухмыльнулся краем рта. Дым от его сигары облизал Оцелоту пальцы. Пару минут они молчали: Джон смотрел, как солдаты снова и снова бросают друг друга на землю, а Оцелот исподволь рассматривал его профиль. 

— Радостно смотреть на дело рук своих, а? — вдруг спросил Джон. — Думать о том, что всё это построили мы сами? 

— Да, — ответил Оцелот искренне. 

— Куда ты потом? 

— Решать вопрос с Аральским морем. 

— Тот твой проект. — Джон выдохнул носом, на мгновение окутав их обоих сладковатым дымом. — Один наш общий друг сказал бы, что это бессмысленная трата средств. 

— Земля ему пухом, — сухо ответил Оцелот по-русски. 

Не отрывая глаз от плаца, Джон рассеянно потрепал его по руке. Испещренная пигментными пятнами ладонь осталась лежать на предплечье как будто случайно, и Оцелот на томительные несколько мгновений совсем забыл, как дышать. 

\+ 

Во враждебную Занзибарлэнду Россию он летел окружным путём, по фальшивому паспорту с настоящим своим именем, только обрезав ему хвост, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Усталый таможенник бросил него быстрый взгляд, потом опустил глаза на фото.

— Цель визита? — спросил он, перелистывая девственно чистые страницы. 

— Бизнес, — почти не покривил душой Оцелот. 

— Бизнес, стало быть, — пробубнил таможенник и вернул ему паспорт. — Добро пожаловать. 

В самолёте он занял место у окна — единственная вольность, которую он позволял себе во время перелётов. Никакого бизнес-класса, никаких частных самолётов, кроме совсем исключительных случаев. 

Слева от него сидела молодая русская парочка, вся взмокшая от майского зноя. Девушка долго возилась с ручной кладью, потом откинулась на спинку кресла. Во время взлёта она зажимала пальцами нос и дула в него, как водолаз. Какие-то хронические проблемы по части отоларингологии, машинально отметил Оцелот. 

Он открыл планшет, дёрнувшись было по привычке, чтобы поправить очки. Они уже десять лет как были не нужны, но, чтобы движение не пропало даром, он почесал безымянным пальцем над бровью. 

Следующие двадцать минут он листал на планшете личные дела молодых новобранцев — бестолковый труд, которым он предавался просто из-за круговой поруки. Отбор не имел никакого смысла, но солдатам нужен был процесс, с помпой и пафосом, и то же самое было нужно целому внутреннему отделу, занятому проектом Уроборос. В процедуру невольно вовлекался и Оцелот — и так же невольно захватывался ею, будто загипнотизированный. С экрана на него смотрели два десятка почти одинаковых квадратных лиц с почти одинаковыми синими глазами. Над переносицами сурово смыкались брови. Он заканчивал листать одно дело, ставил отметку годен / не годен и переходил к следующему, читая внимательно, не пропуская ничего и ничего не запоминая. 

Как только он вышлет личные дела во внутренний отдел, отобранных солдат сразу возьмут на карандаш. Особое внимание, особые тренировки, особая работа с политруками — и так следующие пятнадцать лет. 

Иногда он думал развлечения ради, что стоило привлечь к отбору женщин, почему нет. Оцелот был уверен, что агитпроп повздыхает и примется за дело, так что через пару лет люди совсем перестанут удивляться. Отдел внутренней пропаганды работал как часы, в конце концов, много лет назад Оцелот обучал их лично, а его питомцы обучали тех, кто теперь заправлял делами всей страны.

Отвлёкшись, он уловил обрывки соседского диалога. 

— Они почти восстановили Аральское море, — говорила девушка, показывая спутнику что-то на телефоне. — Уже десять лет как высаживают леса вдоль берегов. Ну, посмотри. Скоро будет настоящий курорт. 

Тот без интереса покосился на экран. 

— Говорят, это их оппозиционная партия рассталась, — продолжала девушка. — Вот бы съездить туда, посмотреть, что там за закрытыми границами. 

— У них есть партии? — удивился парень. — Мне казалось, у них там что-то вроде тирании. 

— Автократия, — поправила его девушка. — Культ личности. 

— Зачем им тогда партии? 

— Нет, ну ты посмотри, — проигнорировав его вопрос, продолжала девушка. — Пишут, что завезут туда животных. 

— Будет как с кроликами в Австралии, — сказал парень. — Ты знаешь, что из-за них началась эрозия почвы? Они никак не могли их остановить, пришлось строить огромный забор. 

Оцелот вернулся к работе. Восстановление Аральского моря было проектом оппозиционной сети, которую он создал давным давно, когда из крохотного государства Занзибарлэнд начал разрастаться в огромную страну, когда, помимо солдат, там начали появляться гражданские — их семьи, их супруги и дети. Лучший способ справиться с волнениями — возглавить их, а потом выдавать дозированно, щедро швыряя песок в глаза. 

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как они это делают, — пробормотал парень. — Ну мы шутим про двойников, а как оно на самом деле? 

— Может, он просто бессмертный, этот их Биг Босс, — ответила девушка. — Или совсем не человек. Тебя ещё что-то удивляет?

Оцелот задержал на ней взгляд. Наука утверждала, что женский мозг гораздо стабильнее мужского, среди женщин меньше блестящих гениев, но и совсем никчёмных выродков тоже почти нет. Никаких дурацких сюрпризов. 

— Вы что-то хотите? — вдруг сказала девушка, и Оцелот понял, что она обращается к нему. 

Он улыбнулся ей чуть глуповатой улыбкой. 

— Извините, я не понимаю, — сказал он по-немецки. 

— А. — Она нахмурилась, похоже, припоминая школьный курс немецкого. — Э-э. Эс… эс ист щён. 

Он кивнул и отвернулся. Интересная всё-таки идея, стоило её обдумать в более спокойной обстановке. На обдумывание у него оставалось лет двадцать: вдоль берегов Аральского моря успеют вырасти и лес, и санатории для искалеченных ветеранов. 

\+ 

С Джоном он не виделся девять лет, четыре месяца и двадцать три дня. Не виделся бы дольше, до самого дня икс, если бы не столкновение в Бутане, куда Оцелот прибыл из Южной Кореи для переговоров с китайцами, и где Джон обнаружился совершенно неожиданно — Оцелоту показалось даже, что он обознался. Последние пару десятков лет Биг Босс почти не покидал пределы страны.

Но это и впрямь был он — в синем костюме, сшитом точно на него, но всё равно сидевшем на нём странно, как и любая гражданская одежда. Зато старел Джон грациозно, как и всегда. 

Они остановились у фуршетного столика. Джон повернулся к нему спиной, Оцелот глубокомысленно рассматривал закуски. Плечи их почти соприкасались. 

Его охватила слабость, совершенно недопустимая, не здесь, в переоборудованном под конференц-зал буддистском храме, где зубастых тварей было больше, чем в болотах Флориды. 

— Адам, — сказал наконец Джон, и Оцелот в очередной раз испытал смесь разочарования и тоски, из-за которой начинал завидовать простым солдатам с их искусственно ограниченной областью обзора. С голосом ничего нельзя было сделать, что угодно — пожалуйста, но не голос. Он теперь ещё и не курил, словно опасаясь за здоровье. 

Такая чушь. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Оцелот ровно, не отрываясь от рассматривания закусок. Не то чтобы ему докладывали обо всех перемещениях Биг Босса, но обычно он знал, хотя бы в общих чертах. Незнание напугало его, будто верёвка, которую он всё время держал в руках, вдруг окончилась ничем. 

— А ты? — спросил Джон. 

— Некого было послать на переговоры? — почти неслышно сказал Оцелот. 

— Ну, — ответил он, — формально я лидер, но все вопросы за меня решают другие люди. 

— Никто ничего не решает за тебя и без тебя. 

Они пересеклись взглядами. Оцелот помнил эти глаза: в их синей глубине плескалось то, что он принял в своё время за излишний интеллект, и что оказалось, похоже, припрятанным где-то в генах безумием. Нет, невозможно: они уже проходили через это, после того инцидента стали проводить более тщательный отбор. Химические нарушения было не обойти даже лучшим умам мира. 

— Кроме тебя, — сказал ему Джон вкрадчиво, со знакомыми интонациями в незнакомом голосе. 

У них не было никаких договорённостей, просто всё сложилось как сложилось: один строил военную автократию, обучал солдат, проводил манёвры и вместе с генералами отхватывал куски от ближайших стран; второй раскидывал из тени агентурную сеть, решая проблемы тех самых стран, части которых утекали под их вольный флаг. Вокруг шла бесконечная война, внешняя, внутренняя. Джон был так же плох в дипломатии, как Оцелот был в ней хорош. Его не должно было здесь быть. 

В ретроспективе это было тревожным звоночком. 

Он упустил момент, когда Джон развернулся и взял его под локоть жестом, которым кавалеры увлекают на танец дам, а спецслужбы уводят будущий труп из-под прицела видеонаблюдения. Должно быть, они выглядели приметно: два высоких широкоплечих мужчины, разительно выделявшихся на фоне низкорослых китайцев. Один выше и плечистее, так получилось, и старше на добрых тридцать лет, но стареющие немцы почти всегда выглядели моложе стареющих американцев. 

Снова Оцелоту пришла в голову мысль, что следовало, наверное, сократить их возрастной разрыв, убрать окончательно эти извечно разделявшие годы. Вот и повод: белозубый паренёк, на которого Оцелот не поставил бы никогда в жизни, всё-таки не выдержал испытания временем. 

+

Потом Джон сказал: 

— Не уходи, — и добавил: — Вернёмся в Аутер Хэвен вместе, — и личность Оцелота расщепилась на две части, первая из которых вернулась в восьмидесятые давно уже прошедшего века, когда они провернули всё впервые, и сквозь личину Биг Босса начал пробиваться тот другой, а вторая пришла в искренний ужас. Первая млела от восторга, тая под весом руки на загривке, а вторая панически думала, что настоящий Биг Босс никогда бы не сказал ничего подобного. Его устраивала такая расстановка, он бы не согласился ни на что другое; неправильность он чувствовал за версту. Неправильностью пропахла вся комната отеля, совершенно нетипичный для Джон полулюкс. Оцелот хотел спросить: «Ты прилетел в Бутан из-за меня?», но знал, что это невозможно, и не осмеливался открыть рта. 

А что если, думала другая его часть, но за шумом крови в ушах ему не удавалось уловить, что именно если. 

— Аутер Хэвен? — вяло поинтересовался он. Джон улыбнулся. 

\+ 

С китайцами тогда не срослось, но Оцелоту быстро стало не до китайцев. 

Выйдя наутро из отеля, они разошлись в разные стороны; Оцелот был в состоянии такой болезненной ясности ума, что его тошнило от любого резкого движения. В самолёте стюардесса поинтересовалась, всё ли у него в порядке, и, глядя на её встревоженное средиземноморское лицо, Оцелот подумал, что, может, пора. Прямо из аэропорта Антверпена он связался с внутренним отделом и велел поднять отобранные им файлы претендентов, а потом перебрать их ещё раз, особое внимание уделяя их психическому здоровью. 

У него возникла шальная мысль, что, может, дело было вовсе не в претендентах, идеальных физически и умственно, с моральным духом настолько высоким, что с него можно было десантироваться. Может, это он, Оцелот, стал хуже справляться со своей работой. Может, у их невероятного проекта отыскалась дурная сторона: в конце концов, никто никогда не делал ничего подобного. 

Мимо прошла женщина в подпоясанном бежевом тренче, окутанная запахом инжира. Она никуда не торопилась, просто прогуливалась, заглядывая в витрины. У неё были пушистые светлые волосы до плеч и миниатюрное телосложение, ростом она едва доставала Оцелоту до ключиц. 

Он увязался за ней даже раньше, чем успел в полной мере всё обдумать. Мысли его уже понеслись по накатанной: все бирки на его одежде срезаны, все паспорта фальшивы, причём так, чтобы по ним можно было отследить только один перелёт. Ничего личного, ничего компрометирующего. Чемодан заперт в камере хранения аэропорта, и он позаботится о том, чтобы забрал его никак не связанный с ним человек. 

Помнишь женщину из долины Исдален, советскую шпионку, чьё тело нашли в Норвегии в семидесятом? — спрашивал он Джона, когда они только начинали, и когда он впервые объяснял свою схему. КГБ знал своё дело, знал, как превращать живых чувствующих существ в «неизвестные захоронения» на местных кладбищах. Потом стало сложнее, появилась генетическая генеалогия, способная выследить человека по его троюродным дядьям, но это не продвинулось дальше США, а скоро заглохло и в Штатах. Никто не хотел, чтобы его мутные делишки стали достоянием общественности из-за того, что внуку захотелось узнать, на сколько процентов он индеец. 

Он шёл за девушкой, отставая настолько, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Вместе они добрались до жилых кварталов. Стоя в тени кипарисов, он проследил за тем, как она вошла в подъезд, дождался, пока загорится окно на третьем этаже. Проникнуть в дом было делом пары минут — он поднялся на нужный этаж и нажал на кнопку звонка. 

Девушка успела скинуть тренч и убрать волосы красной повязкой с ромбовидным узором. Из-за её спины доносилось монотонное бормотание новостей на нидерландском. Нидерландского Оцелот не знал.

— Да? — спросила она. 

— Простите, — ответил Оцелот на французском, немилосердно коверкая речь. Ему подумалось, что она должна знать английский, поэтому он добавил уже на английском: — Вы говорите по-английски? 

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулась она, легко переключаясь на другой язык. Оцелот испытал какую-то смутную жалость: речь её была ровной и чистой. — Вы что-то хотели? 

— Извините ещё раз, — сказал он, — я ваш сосед снизу. Моя жена, — взгляд девушки тут же упал на его руку, где на пальце блестело золотое кольцо, — ушла смотреть город, а я вернулся чуть пораньше и понял, что забыл о втором комплекте ключей. — Он неловко рассмеялся. — Представляете? 

Она продолжала смотреть на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— И вот такая напасть. — Он извлёк из кармана погасший телефон. — Разрядился. Я просто хотел узнать, нельзя ли позвонить от вас? Извините ещё раз за беспокойство. 

— А как же мадам Дюбуа? — вдруг спросила девушка. — Разве внизу живёт не она? 

Весь облик девушки как будто ощетинился. Оцелот вдруг понял, почему пошёл именно за ней. Та шпионка Сайфера. Сколько лет прошло. Незнакомая бельгийская девушка не была похожа на неё ничем, кроме роста, хрупкой комплекции и копны кудрявых светлых волос, но даже этого хватало с лихвой. 

— О чём вы? — спросил он с искренним удивлением и тут же спохватился. — Я не представился. Меня зовут Эдвард. Можно Тед. Можно даже Тедди, вы мне польстите. 

В его паспорте было совсем другое имя. Девушка неожиданно рассмеялась. 

— Это вы меня извините за недоверчивость, ну, сами понимаете. — Она протянула руку. — Марисса. Нет никакой мадам Дюбуа. Вы, наверное, недавно въехали? 

Она посторонилась, пропуская его в прихожую.

— Телефон вот тут. Я всё хотела его отключить, потому что совсем им не пользуюсь, но мешкала. Вот и пригодился. 

На полочке у двери стояла женская обувь: кроссовки, туфли, ещё туфли, полуботинки. Балетки, в которые она была обута, лежали на коврике. Все одного размера. 

На вешалке висел бежевый тренч и несколько женских курток. Пара широкополых шляпок на верхней сетчатой полочке, зонтик в подставке, постеры древних фильмов в одинаковых белых рамках, с обсессивными отступами развешенные вдоль коридора. Ни единого следа присутствия мужчины — или второй женщины, обладавшей иным вкусом или иными размерами. 

Вот оно. У телефона, обёрнутый в такую же белую рамку, висел сертификат о победе в соревнованиях по стрельбе из девятимиллиметрового. Оцелот снял трубку и набрал комбинацию цифр, не без удовольствия размышляя о том, что девушка, быть может, уже пошла на убранным в сейф пистолетом. 

Они теперь все были закодированы под своего владельца, чтобы злоумышленник не смог вырвать оружие из рук и нажать на спусковой крючок. ООН приняла это постановление, а потом широким жестом легализовала гражданское оружие: получить его было так же просто, как обзавестись водительским удостоверением. Может, даже проще: не нужно было учить правила дорожного движения. Оружием Занзибарлэнда мог воспользоваться любой гражданин Занзибарлэнда, а стать гражданином Занзибарлэнда мог любой житель мира, невзирая на пол, возраст и прочую шелуху. Кольты Оцелота остались такими же, какими их собрал мастер. 

— Может, хотите чего-нибудь выпить? — крикнула откуда-то из кухни девушка. — Есть чай, лимонад, вода. 

— Воды, если можно, — ответил Оцелот и прикрыл глаза, опираясь лопатками о стену. Вот он, Тедди, престарелый англичанин с арийским лицом, потерявший любимую жену среди уютных улочек Антверпена. Любитель едко пошутить, как и многие британцы, большой поклонник скачек, храни господь королеву, и верховой охоты с борзыми, теперь уже запрещённой почти во всём мире. — Любовь моя, — сказал он гудку в трубке, — моя дражайшая супруга, будь так любезна заглянуть в свою сумочку. Да, да, я готов ждать бесконечно долго. Посмотри в кармашке. Что ты там видишь? 

— Ты видишь второй комплект ключей? — Девушка остановилась перед ним с двумя стаканами воды в руках. Он улыбнулся ей чуть застенчиво, немного закатил глаза, как бы изображая мимикой неловкость от всей этой ситуации. Она дежурно улыбнулась, как бы отвечая: ничего страшного, с кем не бывает. — Да, милая. Мне жаль отрывать тебя от любования бегемотами, но я всё же попросил бы тебя поторопиться домой. Мой мочевой пузырь, как ни прискорбно, не всеобъемлющ. Нет, я не могу забежать в кафе, ты же знаешь мою ситуацию. Спасибо, любовь моя. Обещаю, завтра мы сходим посмотреть на бегемотов вместе. 

Он положил трубку и со слегка комичным полупоклоном, принял из рук девушки воду. 

— Большое спасибо, — сказал он. 

— Не благодарите. — Девушка улыбнулась. — Вы так мило говорили со своей женой. Давно вы вместе? 

— О, слишком давно, — с любовной иронией отозвался Тедди. — Мы с ней познакомились в России на конференции по киберфармакологии. Она разнесла мой доклад, камня на камне не оставила. Я был так оскорблён, что страшно напился в тот день, а потом решил отправиться к ней в номер и продолжить дискуссию. Тогда она разнесла мои идеи второй раз… — Он рассмеялся. — Простите старика, вечно начинаю болтать, только волю дай. 

— Нет-нет, что вы, — заулыбалась девушка. — Хотите подождать свою жену здесь? 

— Не буду злоупотреблять гостеприимством… 

— Вы ничуть меня не стесните. Проходите, только разуйтесь на коврике. 

— Прямо как в России, — заметил Тедди ностальгически. — Но нет, я, пожалуй, пойду. 

Он вернул ей стакан. 

— Ну что ж, — с видимым разочарованием сказала девушка и протянула руку на прощание. — Буду рада, если вы с женой зайдёте ко мне, мы могли бы поужинать вместе. 

— Пожалуй. Нужно поддерживать добрососедские отношения, — сказал Тедди и пожал ей руку. 

Она ойкнула и отдёрнула кисть. На её ладони выступила капелька крови. 

— Простите, — испугался Тедди и показал ей раскрытую ладонь. Маленький выпуклый бриллиант на кольце был развернут внутрь. — Всё время забываю. Давайте я обработаю, где ваша аптечка? 

— Да что вы, — тут же смягчилась девушка. — Ерунда.

Она отступила назад и покачнулась. По телу её начала разливаться слабость, но мозг пока не считал поступающую информацию. Сейчас она удивится. «Что-то мне нехорошо», — скажет она, поражённая подступившей тошнотой. 

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — пробормотала она и упала бы, если бы услужливый Тедди не поймал её за талию. В момент, когда его рука обхватила её поперек туловища, она уже была без сознания. Глаза закатились, обнажились зубы, поблёскивая за розовыми губами. 

Оцелот подхватил её под колени второй рукой и без особого труда перенёс в гостиную. На спинке дивана сидел огромный рыжий кот с жёлтыми глазами. Глядя на то, как незнакомый мужчина бережно укладывает его владелицу на диван, он только махнул хвостом. 

\+ 

Николасу Пажитка было тридцать три, когда его объявили пропавшим без вести. Будь он чуть интереснее, или будь его родственники чуть более деятельными, история его исчезновения наверняка попала бы во все подборки в духе «Исчезнувшие без следа: десять человек, которые растворились в воздухе». Но его дело всё равно обрело второе дыхание: мужчину, пропавшего тридцать пять лет назад в Гейдельберге на юго-востоке Германии, неожиданно обнаружили в Антверпене, Бельгия, в квартире, которую снимала двадцатисемилетняя австралийка Марисса Маккейн. Он умер от сердечного приступа. 

Через пару месяцев после исчезновения Николаса Пажитка из реки Неккар в Гейдельберге извлекли останки пожилого среднеазиатского мужчины, опознать которого так и не удалось. В целом мире, должно быть, существовал только один человек, способный связать эти трупы. 

\+ 

— Давайте я вам помогу, — предложил солидного вида мужчина, явно оказавшийся в эконом-классе случайно. Она тоже оказалась тут случайно. Её лёгкое кашемировое пальто лазурного цвета слишком ярко выделялось на фоне безликой пассажирской массы. 

Он убрал её ручную кладь в верхний отдел, наверняка хотел бы сесть рядом с ней, но нет, их сидения так неудачно очутились через проход. Бортпроводник попросил занять места согласно купленным билетам. Вежливо улыбнувшись, она села и принялась возиться с ремнём. 

Весь полёт мужчина пытался с ней поговорить, но она отклоняла его попытки раз за разом. Самолёт, потом поезд до города, потом поездка на хамви через казахстанскую пустошь. Во всём мире давно запретили дизельные двигатели, но старые занзибарлэндские машины по-прежнему выплёвывали в атмосферу едкий газ. 

Следующая цель для оппозиционной ячейки, оживившей Аральское море. В Аутер Хэвен Оцелот пришёл припорошенным мелкой пылью, будто бедуин, проскользнул мимо выстроившихся на плацу солдат. Лазурное пальто осталось в чемодане, теперь он был одет в камуфляж оттенка «пустыня», светлые вьющиеся волосы забраны под повязку. 

Никто не обратил на него внимания: взгляды соскальзывали с него как с гидрофобной поверхности, не задерживаясь дольше пары секунд. 

По правде, он предпочитал останавливаться в отелях, всякий раз под разными именами, но в свежеотстроенном Аутер Хэвен, в мини-государстве внутри государства, у него уже было казённое место. Планы он получил ещё в Бутане, его собственные апартаменты были отмечены красным иксом, как сокровища на пиратской карте. В комплекте с картой шёл ключ.

Огромная железная база, набитая вооружёнными до зубов солдатами, внутри огромного государства, где вооружённые до зубов солдаты составляли восемьдесят процентов населения. Её возвели за несколько месяцев — несколько месяцев изнурительной работы, оскорбительно проведённых за Оцелотовой спиной. Он бы действительно был оскорблён, если бы Джон не объявил это подарком. 

Здесь было пусто и холодно, воздух, многократно пропущенный через охладители, очистители и ионизаторы, был настолько чистым, что оставлял в глотке привкус операционной. Коридор, комната, спальня, санузел, ни одного окна (любое окно — тактическая уязвимость, как и вентиляционные проходы без намертво приваренных решёток). Базовый набор мебели. Холодильник серебристо-стального цвета. Встроенный прямо в стену телевизор и неожиданно скромная солдатская койка в спальне — полуторка, накрытая невзрачным коричневым пледом. 

На мгновение у Оцелота закружилась голова: вкус хлорки во рту сменился привкусом солёной морской воды; стены вокруг потеплели под жаром сейшельского солнца. Закричали чайки, звякнули шпоры, подул предвещающий бурю ветер. Чтобы не упасть, Оцелот схватился за стену, тяжело осел на кровать и вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев напротив незнакомую женщину. Распахнув глаза, она смотрела на него неотрывно и испуганно, словно это он проник в её жизнь, а не она — в его. 

Ей потребовалось добрых несколько секунд, чтобы заново расставить всё по местам. Она забыла покормить кота, когда уходила. Куда она уходила? Её затошнило, желудок пусто сократился. 

Она пришла в себя, сидя на диване в собственной квартире, точнее чуть-чуть пришла: тело её охватила приятная истома, все мышцы расслабились, было лень шевелить даже глазами. Тот милый британец ходил по квартире, болтая с котом. «Его зовут Ревень, в честь того кота, который играл в “Завтраке у Тиффани”», — хотела сказать она, но не смогла пошевелить языком. Ну и ладно, подумала она. Ничего страшного, она расскажет потом, когда отдохнёт. 

Усаживаясь на диван с ней рядом, Оцелот вновь подумал о дне, когда сделал это впервые. В фантастических фильмах показывали перенос рассудка вместе с личностью, но личность — не только воспоминания, это мозг, центральная и периферическая нервные системы, это химия, физика, биология, бесценный телесный опыт. Уже тогда он понимал, что невозможно просто пересадить личность, как почку или кусок кожи. Один умрёт, другой родится заново. Один исчезнет навсегда, другой появится из ниоткуда. В первый раз ему было так страшно, что он взмок как после долгой пробежки, но сделал это без страха и сомнений: взвёл курок чужой рукой и нажал на спусковой крючок — церемонией прощания с Адамской, данью уважения к этому немощному телу, служившему ему без малого семьдесят лет. Страх притупился, но кончать с собой становилось тяжелее с каждым разом. 

Он очнулся снова, с бьющейся под виском мыслью о коте по имени Ревень. Тот другой сидел рядом, откинув голову на спинку дивана и сложив на животе руки, обычный старик, вздремнувший под бормотание телевизора. На мгновение их стало двое, два человека с единой памятью, две отдельные личности, непохожие друг на друга двойники. Может, шутки ради стоило отпустить его, Николаса Пажитку, ограбленного на тридцать пять лет, но Оцелот, что бы о нём ни говорили, не любил всё бессмысленное, включая бессмысленную жестокость.

Николас Пажитка умер во сне от внезапного сердечного приступа. Яд успел выйти из его организма задолго до того, как он попал на прозекторский стол. 

Он зажмурился и отвернулся, чтобы не сталкиваться взглядом с девушкой в зеркале, сосчитал до тринадцати туда и обратно. В последние годы ощущение диссоциации накрывало его всё чаще. Никакой рассудок, подумал он с абсолютной ясностью, никакой человеческий мозг не был рассчитан на такую пытку, а уж он-то знал в них толк. 

\+ 

Оцелот даже не заметил, когда Джон проснулся. Он перекатился на другой бок плавным движением, и в следующую секунду Оцелоту нечем стало дышать. Огромная рука сдавила ему горло, тяжёлые бёдра оседлали его поперёк туловища, вторая рука стиснула запястья и завела их над головой. Жест любовника — был бы, если бы мир не начинал краснеть по краям, оповещая о нехватке кислорода. 

Лампочка сумеречного света подсветила голову Джона как нимб. 

— Кто ты такая? — спросил он. 

— Как ты думаешь, — с трудом выплюнул из-за стиснутых зубов Оцелот, — кто я такая? 

Пальцы сжались сильнее, мир вокруг поблек. Оцелот вяло дёрнулся и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Помнишь нашу первую встречу в шестьдесят четвёртом? — Он сглотнул, с трудом, сопротивляясь лежащей на горле ладони. — В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвёртом? — уточнил он. — В России. Ты должен был вытащить Соколова… 

Ладонь исчезла, но Джон остался сидеть на нём, склонив голову набок. Лицо его перечёркивали шрамы. Пластическая хирургия позволяла убрать с кожи вообще любые отметки, но по негласному уговору их наносили намеренно поверх чистой кожи. Сотню лет никто не менял портрет в кабинетах чиновников. 

— Адам? — спросил Джон неуверенно, и Оцелот расплылся в улыбке. — Кто ещё, — продолжил он, слезая и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Оцелоту сесть, — смог бы попасть сюда незамеченным. 

Оцелот потёр горло и сказал надсадно: 

— Улучшил охрану, я погляжу. 

— Да, — не без гордости ответил Джон, поднимаясь с кровати. Его собственные апартаменты не сильно отличались от тех, которые отошли Оцелоту: солдатская прагматичность на границе с аскезой, ничего личного, ничего такого, что указывало бы на живого человека. 

У их первого экспериментального образца все стены были обклеены полароидными снимками, но первый блин всегда комом, так говорили в России. Он никогда и не был настоящим Биг Боссом.

— Как тебе Аутер Хэвен? 

Довольно бессмысленно, хотел сказать Оцелот, и явно совершенно не то, что мы хотели. Их начштаба, давно упокоенный в мёрзлой аляскинской земле, без обиняков заявил бы, что это бестолковая трата средств. Вслух Оцелот произнёс: 

— Впечатляет. 

Джон ушёл на кухню и оттуда крикнул: 

— Ты будешь что-нибудь? — пока Оцелот продолжал сидеть на кровати, совершенно сбитый с толку. 

— Нет, — ответил он. Джон вернулся со стаканом в руке, в стакане плескалось что-то прозрачное. Оцелотом вновь завладела диссоциация — пугающее ощущение, будто он влез то ли не в ту комнату, то ли не в то тело. Его ключ отпирал абсолютно все двери, ничего удивительного… 

— Это наша крепость, — заявил Джон. — Совершенно неприступная. Тут лучшие солдаты, их обучали специально. Я переработал некоторые методички ФОКСХАУНД… 

Сколько прошло с Бутана? Полгода. Полгода, чтобы убрать из тела гражданские наномашины (полное переливание крови, хорошо, что у девушки оказалась первая группа), замести следы, подготовить новый отряд для пересадки, выбрать лучшего, решить парочку вопросов с той частью Казахстана, которая пока оставалась Казахстаном. Церемония должна была состояться со дня на день. Донору разрешалось погулять напоследок — это была почётная демобилизация, с присвоением звания майора. Маленькая награда перед тем, как все записи о человеке будут стёрты с лица земли. 

Что случилось за полгода, пока Оцелот мотался по свету? Ничего важного; о важном доложили бы и официально, и через агентурную сеть. В Бутане Джон был Джоном, пусть и странным настолько, чтобы Оцелот запустил протокол Уроборос на десяток лет раньше. Сейчас перед ним был не Джон. За знакомым лицом прятался незнакомец. 

Оцелот дёрнул углом рта. 

— Зачем Занзибарлэнду неприступная крепость? — спросил он. — Это вольная страна для вольных наёмников. 

Джон подошёл к кровати и сел на её край, лицом повернувшись к Оцелоту. Он улыбнулся почти сочувственно. 

— Ты слишком редко тут бываешь, — сказал он. — Ты ничего не знаешь, не понимаешь, что тут происходит. 

— Что? — потрясённо переспросил Оцелот. — В каком смысле? 

— Любой может сюда прийти, — многозначительно ответил Джон, — любой может уйти. Любой может оказаться шпионом. 

— Конечно, — согласился Оцелот. — Более того, я знаю точное их количество. 

Выражение лица Джона сделалось сардоническим, и Оцелот немедленно испытал раздражение, разбавленное нутряным животным страхом. Такого не бывало раньше. Всякое бывало, но не такое. Их доверие друг другу было безусловным — на этом строилась вся их система. Всё стояло на доверии. 

— Ты тут почти не бываешь, — подметил Джон. — Ты приезжаешь раз в — сколько? В десять, двадцать лет? Это больше не сорок тысяч человек, отобранных вручную, Адам. Их невозможно контролировать, сидя в явке в Саратове, или в Свердловске, или ещё где. 

— Свердловска больше нет, — машинально поправил его Оцелот. — Он уже сто лет как Екатеринбург. 

Джон проигнорировал его слова. 

— Любой может стать гражданином Занзибарлэнда, — сказал он.

Это было сказано утвердительно, но Джон уставился на Оцелота так, будто ждал его ответа, и будто ответ тут мог быть только один. Любой мог стать гражданином Занзибарлэнда, если предложит Занзибарлэнду что-то взамен. Так звучало их мотто. Они своими руками создали стране зловещую репутацию. Машина работала без необходимости в ручном отборе, без потребности запускать её извне. За редкими шпионами следили люди Оцелота, большинство из которых не видели Оцелота ни разу в жизни. 

Он вдруг понял, пугающая истина обрушилась на него так неожиданно, что взвинтила сердечный ритм до предела. В отличие от обычных граждан, ни в его крови, ни в крови Джона не плескалась сыворотка из наномашин, способная вмиг усмирить взнузданное сердце, поэтому пришлось дышать по-старинке, квадратной техникой. 

— Ты боишься? — спросил Джон, опередив его вопрос на какую-то долю секунды. 

— Нет, — солгал Оцелот. — Просто мне интересно, этого ли хотела она. 

Джон смотрел на него внимательным умным взглядом, в котором не было ни крупицы понимания. 

— Она? — переспросил он, и сердце Оцелота, подсознательно ожидавшего этого, всё равно осело. 

Её портретов нигде не было, её не было ни в одной официальной базе, о ней не писали в методичках, но она — вот кто на самом деле стоял во главе всего этого, вот с кого всё началось. 

— Босс, — зачем-то попытался он. 

— Босс? 

Оцелот сухо сглотнул. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, Адам, — заметил Джон. — Точно не хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды?

— Воды, да, — ответил Оцелот, и Джон вновь ушёл на кухню. 

С чего он вообще взял, что досрочная пересадка поможет? Всё уже сломалось, безвозвратно, окончательно. Невозможно сделать бэкап личности, только переносить наживую, а живое — вот оно, стоит перед ним, незнакомое под натянутой поверх знакомой кожей. Полный и окончательный провал. Копия, снятая с копии, снятой с копии, перестала быть внятной, превратилась в неразличимое пятно из артефактов. 

Сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Оцелот тоже превратится в артефакт? 

Джон протянул ему стакан, и Оцелот принял его, надеясь какой-то частью рассудка, что вода окажется отравленной. Это избавило бы его от такого количества головной боли.

Он отпил. 

— Почему женщина? — спросил Джон. 

Оцелот нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться. 

— Почему нет? Один раз живём.

Джон фыркнул и отвёл глаза, как делал всякий раз, когда ему становилось смешно. 

\+ 

В день икс они всегда ужинали вместе, иногда в ресторане, чаще в солдатской столовой, чтобы почувствовать общность. В этот раз столовая была пуста: металлический короб с окнами из бронированного стекла, у дверей которого одиноко переминался с ноги на ногу облачённый в чёрное караульный. 

— Думаю, тебе стоит остаться, — сказал Джон тоном, который отсекал всякое «думаю». 

— Кто-то всегда должен быть в тени, — ответил Оцелот словами Джона, которые тот, наверное, уже забыл. 

Он поднял глаза. Можно было остаться, исполнить мечту, о которой боялся даже думать. Пока он рядом, Джон не забудет, кто он такой. Можно будет копировать, и копировать, и копировать, пока не выйдет вся краска. Сколько забыл он сам? Как скоро его восприятие изменится? Или оно уже изменилось? 

Он мог бы стоять рядом с солнцем весь его жизненный цикл, пока поверхность не раскалится настолько, что уничтожит всё живое. 

— Мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом, — заметил Джон. — Кто-то может узнать. Кто-то может украсть твою личность. 

Диссоциация вернулась. Оцелот ел: машинально, не чувствуя вкуса, и одновременно как будто смотря на себя со стороны. Вот он, одетый в рубашку с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами, в штаны и высокие сапоги со шпорами, в красные кожаные перчатки, пока недостаточно разношенные, чтобы в них удобно было держать столовые приборы. Сапоги делали на заказ, старые шпоры пришлось подгонять под новую обувь. Его нога оказалась крошечной, как у ребёнка. 

— Почему нет, — сказал Оцелот и добавил с ухмылкой: — С этим телом можно даже свадьбу сыграть.

К его удивлению, лицо Джона посерьезнело. 

— Нельзя нарушать статус кво. 

Поразительно, как избирательно и хаотично работала человеческая память. Он не забыл Соколова и шестьдесят четвёртый, но забыл Босс. Он забыл Паз Ортегу, но не забыл статус кво. Основа культа личности: её неизменность. Поэтому Биг Босс всегда носил одно и то же лицо, поэтому был неизменным и незыблемым. Это Оцелоту позволительно было меняться. Он был никем.

— Всё меняется, — сказал Оцелот. — Без перемен наступает стагнация. Однажды ты захватишь весь мир — и что дальше? 

— То, к чему мы стремились, — ответил Джон, вновь зазвучав как Джон. — Militaires Sans Frontières, солдаты без границ. 

— Какие границы, если они перестанут существовать, — с улыбкой заметил Оцелот. 

Была какая-то злая ирония в том, что его жизнь потеряла смысл сразу же, как только смысл потеряла жизнь Джона. 

— Ты правда забыл Босс? — спросил он напрямую. Джон поднял бровь. 

— Забыл? О чём ты? Я помню Босс. Я же сам её убил. 

— А её волю? 

— Волю? — переспросил Джон без особого интереса. — Какая-то очередная конспирология? Ты слишком много времени проводишь в России. 

Оцелот вздохнул, отложил приборы и промокнул салфеткой губы. Он убил уйму времени на то, чтобы научиться двигаться по-женски: не расставлять колени, когда сидишь, двигаться короткими шагами, прижимать локти к телу. У него неплохо получалось. Люди уступали ему место и предлагали донести багаж, подавали пальто, звали отужинать. 

Мужчина в женском теле создавал странный эффект: внешне всё было в порядке, но подсознательно ощущался подвох. Нерационализируемый, но считываемый нутряно, он пугал людей сильнее самых страшных дефектов. 

Он взглянул на Джона, который ел спокойно и с аппетитом. Ничего не беспокоило его, скрытого в недрах своей железной крепости. На него невозможно было смотреть без содрогания. Никакая мумия, возвращенная к жизни, не могла быть ужаснее этого чудовища. И как он раньше не заметил.

Оцелот рассмеялся, и Джон озадаченно взглянул на него. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Оцелот, постучав пальцем по затянутому в красную кожу запястью. — Не будем заставлять нашего донора ждать. 

\+ 

В первый раз он волновался так, что у него тряслись руки, теперь руки были спокойны, но тряслось всё внутри. Тогда вместо стерильной лаборатории с реанимационным аппаратом была комната, скудно обставленная, с бетонными стенами, деревянной оконной рамой и старой мебелью из ГДР, наталкивающей на ностальгические мысли. Занзибарлэнд уже перестал быть новорожденным и постепенно вставал на ноги — разросшийся, полнокровный, но пока ещё лишённый самостоятельности, ребёнок-вундеркинд, вцепившийся в родительскую руку. За несколько лет до этого Оцелот начал работать над планом, чтобы, случись чего, всё продолжалось и без них. Джон старел. Никто так и не сумел создать лекарства от старости. 

Когда всё получилось, он отложил план, но не избавился от него — мера предосторожности, которая, как он надеялся, никогда не понадобилась бы. Теперь план был извлечён с полки, отряхнут от пыли и подвергнут некоторому пересмотру. 

Наверное, подумал он отстранённо, они могли бы выращивать клонов, но Джон начинал морщиться от одного только слова. А жаль: они создали бы целую армию клонов, связав их через наномашины; полноценный разум улья, управляемый командным центром из Аутер Хэвен. Их можно было бы убивать в неограниченном количестве, приставить по клону к каждому солдату Занзибарлэнда, наводнить клонами все соседские страны, захватить уже эту чёртову Россию, сколько она выпила их крови. Оцелот мог бы успокоиться и сесть у ног оригинала, как верный пёс, как ему всегда хотелось где-то в глубине души. Не сдержавшись, он рассмеялся. Какой оригинал. Джон считал, что оригинал отправился в крематорий вместе с другими солдатами, но Оцелот лично организовал транспортировку его тела в Арлингтон. 

Впрочем, какая теперь разница.

— Прощай, — по привычке сказал Оцелот Джону перед тем, как приступить к сеансу, и Джон успел ответить ему: 

— До встречи. 

Глаза его остекленели, укачанные метрономатическим движением пули на цепочке. Оцелот положил на его лицо маску, дождался, пока Джон втянет в лёгкие ксеноново-кислородную смесь и заснёт. На соседнем кресле под маской уже спал их новоявленный демобилизованный майор — почётный донор, абсолютно чистый до пятого колена, без признаков психической нестабильности, прошедший через процедуру генной инженерии. 

У него было лицо Джона, шрамы повторены с точностью до миллиметра. Идентичные копии, даже рост различался всего на дюйм, ерундовая погрешность в их обстоятельствах. 

Оцелот всегда боялся, что оба Джона очнутся одновременно, и что их жажда к жизни окажется слишком сильной, чтобы отпустить старое тело. Ужасный, кошмарный парадокс. К счастью, такого ни разу не случилось. Всякий раз Оцелот взводил курок и отпускал мирно спящего старого Джона в последний путь под мутноватым, но твёрдым взглядом нового Джона. 

Он постоял над Джоном немного, потом наклонился и, убрав волосы ладонью, поцеловал его в центр лба. Следом он прижал к месту поцелуя дуло кольта. Взвёл курок. Ещё раз. Ещё. 

— Спите спокойно, — пробормотал он.

Звук от выстрела был настолько громким, что не мог не привлечь внимание, но в одном выстреле не было ничего странного. Караульный считал, что всё идёт по плану. 

Тогда Оцелот повторил очередность действий с их донором: поцелуй, взведённый курок, выстрел. Будущий Джон перешёл из мира живых в мир мёртвых так, что сам этого не заметил. 

Второй выстрел активировал код красный. Натренированный искусственный интеллект включил сигнализацию. Из белого лаборатория стала алой. Дверь дёрнулась, дёрнулась ещё раз. 

Когда она всё-таки вылетела с петель, Оцелот сидел в ногах старого Джона, прижав дуло револьвера к своему подбородку. В барабане оставался единственный патрон, но когда стреляешь из одного и того же оружия почти две сотни лет, начинаешь чувствовать пустоту на мистическом уровне. 

На то, чтобы сориентироваться, у караульного ушла пара секунд: время, которого Оцелоту хватило бы, чтобы убить всех в этой комнате, включая себя. Но он дождался испуганного окрика, улыбнулся и только тогда нажал на спусковой крючок.


End file.
